gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam
The DXZ2-Z200X Azazel Gundam (aka Azazel Gundam, Azazel, Eclipse Gundam and Dark Gundam) is used by Kazuya Suzugamori after infecting Nix Calypso with a spray of Hydra gas mixed in with a bonding agent that Kazuya personally made himself, the moblie suit merged into this twisted form of it's former self. The suit itself uses a version of a Chaos Particle Drive which uses Dark Matter enhanced chaos particles to power the suit with a twisted dark light around the suit itself. Its new freakish appearance was made to strike fear into not only the hearts of allies but the enemies as well. Technology & Combat Characteristics This a machine based on all accumulated mobile suit technology data from Chimera corporation's main computer on how to make the perfect Gundam. The base design of original look was early stages before the project was completed at a considerably early stage however the project itself was left in storage until infected with Hydra Virus in controlled amounts. Originally, the unit was the main blueprints for Nix Calypso Gundam before it was changed to give it more weaponry and more firepower thinking extra arms are useful however they slowed it down. During tests it uses a normal Chaos Particle Drive β before it was replaced with the Chaos Particle Drive empowered by " Dark Matter" following the final defeat of the forsaken emperor Kurayami Miyuki at the Vold Heart Construction and research factory. However during this event after taking the drive for himself he implants them into the newly remade Azaazel was upgraded with the new drives not only empowering it's system and weapons with dark matter but also changing the color from a white and blue to a Black and Red tint which Chairman Kazuya Suzugamori favored as a sign of power instead of kindness. Despite its supposed looks as a monstrous machine, Azazel is designed to be used as a commander-type role suit, using its wide variety of middle to long-range warfare equipment combo with the experience and tactics of an Kurayami Miyuki himself to organize and lead subordinate units to a swift and utter victory. The Azazel has an highest mobility and maneuverability and also have an higher energy and powerful beam weapons completely superior in every way possible aside from defense then all other machines used by Chimera Corporation. Armaments ;*330mm 5-Tube DM Enhanced Missile Pod :Attached along the back are 4 groups of five missile tubes which has DM energy attached into the tips of the missiles to explode at a much higher blast wave they normal would. ;*"Asmodeus" Dark Matter Hybrid Rifle :The Azazel Gundam is equipped with a prototype beam rifle which is powered by dark matter enhanced chaos particles which can activating the boost it into a three kinds of setting including a rapid fire beam assault to match standard beam rifles but with much more punching power. :Its secondary setting extends the barrel to turn the stream of beams into a large buster rifle caliber beam blast which greatly enhances the power however has much higher recoil time from the power of it and takes much more time firing in between shots compared to the previous setting. For this reason this prototype was scrapped due to using too much power however it seems the Azazel Gundam is able to use it with little to no problem at all. ;*Gundanium Alloy Shield :Attached on the right arm when not in combat is a large durable Gundanium Alloy Armor metallic shield that is made to drain all incoming attacks from the enemy during battle. ;*Dark Matter Beam Saber :The sabers are mounted among the body in eight unique slots along the body including areas among the forearms, kneescaps, waist and feet for quick deployment as well s surprised attacks. Unlike normal beam sabers the white areas of the beams are replaced with black with a red outline to them as they burn brightly with both chaos particle energy mixed in with dark matter energy to triple the normal effective cutting power. ;*Dark Matter Buster Sword :The buster sword is a large massive blade that is attached to the Azazel's right shoulder. The main strength of this Buster Sword is impact from the heavy force the sword wields due to its huge size. It is also used as a shield because of its enormous size. It possesses the ability to generate a dark matter beam saber at its along the blade to enhance the cutting power. ;*Large Super Dragoon Pods :A remote weapon pod sporting six DM BGU-X9 Beam Assault Machine-Guns. They are stored inside the wings behind the mobile suit they provide covering fire while deploying the Smaller Dragoon pods into battle. ;*RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerang :The Azazelis equipped with two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs that are stored on the shoulders that slide out when unlocked by the cockpit main computer. ;*Small Dragoon Pods :A smaller remote weapon with DM GDU-X7 Beam Machine-Guns, they are likely stored into the larger DRAGOONS pod for much quicker deployment in battle however they can also be stored in side skirt armor and another pair on the back skirt armor if the larger dragoons are destroyed or simply using strength in numbers. System Features ;*Advanced Binders Units :Connected to the shoulders of the Azazel, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. The binders are also equipped with the Azazel's DM Beam Sabers and 5-Tube DM Enhanced Missile Pod. Each binder is installed with the same systems is similar to the Kinetic Absorption Shield, allowing it to be used for defense against high-powered weaponry of both beam and solid projectile types. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. ;*Advanced DRAGOON System Mark II :This system requires a CPU AI unit to control the DRAGOONS while using a custom-made helmet to also control the dragons by will instead of thought using a version of the Neo-Psycommu Unity Control System to instead of controlling the suit focusing the pilots thoughts over controlling all the Dragoons at once. ;*I-Field Generators :Installed in the binders and the shoulders of the Azazel, these I-Field Generators are designed to block incoming beam weaponry. One full-sized one is installed in each binder for a full I-field twice as strong as an average I-fields, while the ones in the hands are micro-generators, meant to block relatively minor beam weaponry, but are primarily meant to focus and contain the heat from the hands to prevent damage to the unit and allies, only releasing it upon contact with an enemy unit or at the pilot's discretion. ;*"Phantom Black" DM Star-breaker Aero Thrusters :This gives very fast and greater top-speed and acceleration granting the unit additional mobility and range to the point the entire unit is being capable of long distance travel without refuel. These thrusters themselves lets out a mix of CP and DM energy to form a trail of energy that can also form after-images of the mobile suit making it hard to track down. ;*"Vodou-Rai Blood" DM Disk Attack and Assault System V3 :Attached onto the hands of the Azazel Gundam, a dark red Dark Matter beam energy system built around the wrists that allows the mobile suit to form beam disks that rotate like a buzz-saw, they produce the same amount of heat as the cannons does which is a devastating 7800°C which can be made from a up-close and personal attack to a long range projectile weapon to slice through enemy units. After using data from the MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannons the this system can now be used for a extreme close-range weapons release powerful energy discharges that are capable of destroying even the armored Torso of the massive NXA-009 Gilgamesh. History Gallery CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark.jpg|"Post-Dark Matter Infusion" Azazel Gundam Front View CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark Rear.jpg|"Post-Dark Matter Infusion" Azazel Gundam Back View Dark Matter.jpg|Shadowy Image of Dark Matter Energy CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.jpg|"Pre-Dark Matter infusion" Azazel Gundam Front View CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam Rear.jpg|"Pre-Dark Matter Infusion" Azazel Gundam Back View Notes & Trivia *The appearance of the original form and the Dark Matter infused form is both the CB-001.5 Gundam and Dark Matter is CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark. *Asmodeus and Azazel are references to folklore demons including a fallen angel and another name for the Devil. Both names are used in D&D while in other forms of media as two dark beings that were perhaps also again both fallen angels. See also Category:Gundam Category:Chimera